


На сто восемьдесят градусов

by Andrew_Clean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Porn, Post-Movie(s), Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стива есть предложение, Тони становится режиссером, а Клинт хочет, чтобы они поняли: его задница не резиновая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На сто восемьдесят градусов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Eighty Degrees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559516) by [sharkgloves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkgloves/pseuds/sharkgloves). 



Удивительно, но именно Стив предложил им это.

— Я хочу кое-что попробовать, — произносит он таким осторожным тоном, который всегда заставляет Тони навострить уши и внимательно прислушаться, поскольку так Стив говорит только о сексе.

Впрочем, факт, что они втроем голышом валяются на буржуйски огромной кровати Тони, свидетельствует о том, что вечер так или иначе перетек бы в это русло.

— Да? — подсказывает Тони, посчитав, что Стив слишком медлит со смачными подробностями. — Рассказывай же.

Клинт лежит на животе в изножье, поперек кровати, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Тони до сего момента был абсолютно уверен, что тот спит, однако Клинт слегка приоткрывает глаза, как только Стив заговаривает: без малейших сомнений можно сказать, что Бартону интересно послушать. 

Стив облизывает губы, и по его виду становится ясно: он понимает, что сейчас над ним будут подшучивать, но все равно собирается сказать о том, чего хочет.  
— Я смотрел одно видео… — кэп закатывает глаза, когда Тони ликует от восторга. — Так вот, я смотрел одно видео — да, Тони, это была порнография — и там было кое-что…

— У меня такое множество вопросов, — не выдерживает Тони, слишком уж удобно подставился Стив. — Каким образом ты наткнулся конкретно на это душещипательное кино? Ты заснул, не дождавшись бейсбольного матча? Выбрал неправильный канал, стараясь найти ретроспективу фильмов с Ритой Хейуорд? О, Стив… ты же не пытался снова постичь тайны Интернета?

— Нет, Тони, я смотрел порнографию с определенной целью, — Стив просто закатывает глаза и даже не утруждает себя упоминанием, что он вот уже несколько месяцев свободно пользуется Интернетом. Он научился, как не попадаться на удочку, и сейчас над ним все реже удается поприкалываться. — Я искал… идеи.

— Погоди, ты смотрел порнуху в образовательных целях? — Клинт явно старается не захохотать, и это у него получается намного лучше, чем у Тони. — Реально ради изучения? А что, может, в самом деле существуют люди, которые покупают «Плэйбой» ради статей? Я-то всегда считал это всего лишь городской легендой….

— Можем мы вернуться к нашей теме? — в голосе Стива прорезается командная нотка, но он тут же губит ее, дотягиваясь до Клинта и пихая его в бедро пальцами ног. — Самое главное, что я вам пытаюсь сказать: я нашел кое-что, что хотел бы попробовать. Если, конечно, вам, ребята, интересно.

— Зачем тебе понадобилось смотреть порнуху, если в твоем распоряжении уже есть два безумно красивых мужика?

— Что ты хочешь попробовать, Стив? — спрашивает Клинт, перебивая Старка и полностью игнорируя его. Грубо. Тони тоже пытается пнуть его, но Клинт перекатывается на другой бок, даже не взглянув на него, и оказывается вне зоны досягаемости Тони. Совсем грубо. 

— Ну, — и щеки Стива слегка розовеют, это такое редкое зрелище, что Тони отвлекается от поисков, чем бы швырнуть в Клинта. — Там было два парня, и они оба были… внутри третьего парня, и я подумал, что это… Я подумал, что мы могли бы попробовать.

Ну что ж. Тони чувствует, как расплывается в хищной улыбке.   
— А-а. Ты хочешь попробовать традиционную составляющую жизни втроем: двойное проникновение. Ну что ж, капитан, должен сказать, что я ужасно шокирован и потрясен, и да, давайте сделаем это. Немедленно.

Стив фыркает довольно и удивленно, на его лице так явно читается облегчение, что Тони тянется к нему и щиплет за сосок, смеясь, когда тот отпихивает его руку.

— Итак, каким образом ты хочешь это провернуть? — Тони садится, потирая руки, пока его мозг прорабатывает все возможности. — Я так предполагаю, внутри — это все-таки в заднице, поскольку руками мы это делали во всех возможных конфигурациях, и для этого тебе не нужны были советы из гей-порнушного «Космо». Мы же говорим о двух членах в одной заднице, так?

— Ага. И я как бы думал о том, что Клинт будет между нами. — Стив уже практически весь заливается краской, когда, полный нетерпения и счастья, улыбается Клинту.

Но Клинт не улыбается в ответ. Только взгляд его мечется между Стивом и Тони, а выражение лица остается совершенно бесстрастным, не выдавая ни одной эмоции.

— Ты ведь не против, правда, Леголас? — Господи, это будет так хорошо, Тони уже рисует картинки в голове. Он скользит членом в эту задницу, устраивается рядом с членом Стива, горячая плоть стонущего Клинта сжимает обоих. Там будет так тесно, они так плотно прижмутся друг к другу.

— Конечно, — говорит Клинт не особо уверенным тоном. — В смысле, наверное. Но все-таки, почему я?

Вопрос с подвохом. Клинт всегда становится подозрительным, когда его за что-то выделяют среди других, или когда он узнает, что люди размышляли именно о нем. Тони так и не понимает, в чем причина. Может, в глубоко скрытой неуверенности в себе. Или — что более вероятно — это часть менталитета снайпера тире шпиона тире секретного агента, работающего на тщательно законспирированную организацию. Однако на данный момент Клинт является супергероем уже больше года, так что он должен преодолеть этот комплекс. Да ради бога, продаются даже футболки с его изображением!

— Думаю, это будет очень возбуждающе, — произносит Стив, и этот взгляд всегда заставляет сердце Тони биться быстрее, даже если направлен, строго говоря, сейчас не на него. — Когда я смотрел то видео, я сразу подумал о тебе на месте того парня. Подумал о том, как ты выглядишь, когда садишься на мой член, а затем представил себе Тони сзади тебя и… Да. Мы втроем таким способом — это должно быть нечто. 

Клинт перестает сжимать челюсти, но не выглядит более счастливым, поэтому Тони вклинивается в разговор:  
— Знаешь, ты самый подходящий из нас троих, понятно? И самый гибкий. И вообще, это фантазия Стива, так что смирись, хорошо? Или ты на полном серьезе собираешься мне заявить, что никогда не делал ничего подобного раньше?

— А ты? — парирует Клинт, и вот теперь, если они не остерегутся, все быстро перерастет в перепалку.

Но Тони не привык осторожничать.  
— Конечно, — фыркает он. — Не в качестве, так сказать, нижнего, но тем не менее я принимал участие в подобном переплетении частей тела не один раз. Кажется, и ты говорил, что уже занимался сексом втроем.

— Я делал так с женщинами. И женщина была посередине, но… — тут впервые за время обсуждения на лице Клинта возникает подобие улыбки, — на всякий случай, если ты вдруг не заметил, у меня между ног нет второй дырки. Так что, я думаю, это будет не то же самое. Если ты такой большой эксперт в этом вопросе, почему бы тебе не подставить свою задницу?

— Потому что Стив сказал, что это должен быть ты. И вообще, ты… самый молодой.

Клинт недоверчиво хмурится:  
— Ага, как же, я уверен, что Стив на шесть или семь лет моложе меня.

— А я на… несколько лет старше тебя, так что ты оказываешься посередине, где тебе самое место, — с триумфом заявляет Тони. Клинта это не впечатляет.

— Что значит это…

— И ты — самый низкорослый! — обрывает его Тони. — А самый мелкий остается снизу.

Клинт медленно наклоняет голову набок, уставившись на Тони, как будто пытается найти угол зрения, с которого высказывания Тони приобретут смысл. Таким взглядом на Старка постоянно пялятся разные придурки.   
— Ты вообще слышишь, о чем ты говоришь?

— Это правила порно, Бартон. Поскольку идея осенила Стива, когда он смотрел порнуху, выходит, эти правила имеют к данной ситуации прямое отношение.

Это все кажется весьма простым Тони, но Клинта совершенно не убеждает.  
— Я самый маленький, только когда мы стоим. Мы что, будем делать это стоя? Боюсь, что тогда даже я не смогу быть настолько гибким.

Тони демонстрирует свою самую нахальную усмешку:  
— Вызов принят.

Ну и, конечно, в этот самый момент вклинивается Стив — вечно он портит удовольствие! 

— Нет, Тони, заткнись, мы не будем заниматься этим стоя. Только в кровати и только если Клинт захочет, но он явно не жаждет, так что мы прекрасно обойдемся без этого.

После этих слов пожар в глазах Клинта потухает, и он внезапно смущается. Словно теряет весь свой запал перед лицом разочарованного Капитана Америки.   
— Я не говорил, что я не хочу… я не говорю «нет», просто… В самом деле, Стив? Ты правда этого хочешь?

— Да, — тихо произносит Стив. — Но только если ты не против.

Клинт все равно не кажется счастливым, но все же подползает к Стиву, когда тот манит его рукой, и со вздохом усаживается рядом. Клинт всегда испытывает дискомфорт, находясь слишком близко к кому-то слишком долго, он старается отойти, но каждый раз возвращается. У него напряжены плечи, но он все же позволяет Стиву уложить себя на спину, и Роджерс накрывает его живот своей большой ладонью. Тони тоже испытывает потребность прикоснуться к Клинту и проводит пальцами по его мускулам.

— Это будет потрясающе, — сообщает ему Тони. — Просто доверься моим гениальным рукам — и я переплюну всю эту любвеобильную порнуху. Гарантия Тони Старка.

— И мы можем остановиться в любой момент, — говорит Стив. — Правила этого дома, помнишь? Никто не делает того, чего не хочет.

Уголок рта Клинта слегка дергается в улыбке, едва заметной, но похожей на искреннюю.  
— Я не говорю «нет», — повторяет он. — Просто… Может быть, помедленнее?

— Помедленнее, — откликается Стив, расплываясь в улыбке. — Можно и так.

— Мой любимый темп, — заявляет Тони и улыбается, когда Клинт со Стивов фыркают в ответ на эту явную ложь. Однако не сказать «нет» не то же самое, что сказать «да», и поэтому он спрашивает немного настойчивее:  
— Так все-таки я услышал что-то вроде утвердительного ответа?

Клинт закатывает глаза, но впервые с начала этого разговора он выглядит довольным:  
— Ну, да, да. Хорошо, ладно? Давайте займемся этим.

Стив склоняется и целует его за это разрешение, а Тони откидывается назад, чтобы насладиться видом. Стив, более крупный и светлокожий, вдавливает в простыни Клинта, такого компактного, мускулистого и загорелого, а тот закидывает ему одну ногу на талию, чтобы прижать ближе к себе.

Смазка. Прекрасная идея — позаботиться о ней прямо сейчас, так что Тони улучает возможность и достает ее из тумбочки. Презервативы они теперь редко используют, и ему приходит в голову дивная мысль. Что в конце его сперма смешается со спермой Стива внутри Клинта, это будет настолько непристойно, неприлично и возбуждающе, что ее захочется съесть прямо из задницы.

Твою мать, это будет здорово.

Тони садится обратно на кровать и проводит ладонью по спине Стива:  
— Эй.

— М-м-м-м? — Стив и Клинт смотрят на него снизу вверх одинаковыми взглядами, подернутыми дымкой похоти, их губы одинаково блестят, и Тони требуется секунда, чтобы вспомнить, что он хотел сказать.

— О’кей, парни, пора послушать режиссера, — подчиняясь ему, Стив опирается спиной на изголовье кровати, а довольный Клинт укладывается рядом с ним.   
— Перво-наперво, — сообщает Тони самым серьезным тоном, — я собираюсь отсосать у нашего доброго Капитана, чтобы в дальнейшем не случилось ничего преждевременного.

Стив строит весьма примечательную стервозную гримасу при этих словах, однако через миг Тони оказывается между его бедер и полностью берет его член в рот. И даже Стив оказывается неспособным удержать на лице раздраженное выражение, когда минет ему делает Тони Старк.

Кто-то — ему кажется, что Клинт — зарывается пальцами в его волосы, затем кровать прогибается, и Тони понимает, что те двое снова целуются, хотя и не может слышать этого из-за непристойных хлюпающих звуков, которые издает его собственный рот, скользя по члену Стива. Он расслабляет горло и начинает быстрее двигать головой, чувствуя, как Стив дрожит и напрягается под ним, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать самому натягивать Тони на себя.

Сейчас Тони не до затей. Он знает, как заставить Стива кончить быстро и сильно, именно этого он и добивается, и проходит совсем немного времени, прежде чем Стив впивается в его плечо и изливается в горло.

Тони проглатывает все и выпрямляется, улыбаясь ошеломленному и тяжело дышащему Стиву, к которому прижимается Клинт. Бартон ухмыляется и отодвигается, и тогда Тони целует Стива, вылизывая его рот, кусая идеальные губы, прижимаясь твердеющим членом к бедру Роджерса. Стив целует его в ответ, задыхаясь, жадно, и Тони на некоторое время поддается, пока не вспоминает план игры.

Нехотя он отрывается от Стива и оборачивается к Клинту. И обнаруживает, что тот расставил ноги, положил рядом с собой тюбик смазки, и скользкие от любриканта пальцы уже устремились вниз. Тони почти взвизгивает:  
— Эй! Нет! Руки прочь — этого нет в сценарии. Ты не смеешь этого делать.

Клинт замирает, держа руку на весу и глядя на Тони как на психа:  
— Э-э, я совершенно точно уверен, что мне понадобится некоторая подготовка.

— Да понятное дело, — Тони хватает Клинта за запястье и подтягивает его на колени Стиву, устраивая спиной на груди Роджерса. — Я не говорю «нет» подготовке, умник, я говорю, что это не твоя забота. По крайней мере, сегодня. Сейчас тебе нужно будет просто лежать и позволять мне разрабатывать твою восхитительную задницу, договорились?

Клинт хмурит брови, и затем Стив целует его в шею, расслабленный и все еще слегка неуклюжий после оргазма.   
— Разреши нам позаботиться о тебе, Клинт, — шепчет он, и от взгляда Тони не ускользает, как Бартон вздрагивает при этом.

Обычно Клинт делает все сам, поэтому Тони разрабатывает его медленно и тщательно, внимательно прислушиваясь, как дыхание любовника сбивается и переходит в низкие стоны. Клинт обычно не такой шумный в постели, как Тони, да и Стив бывает большим крикуном, если его завести как следует, поэтому Старк считает эти звуки своей победой.

Тони не врал, говоря, что Клинт самый подходящий из них троих для этой роли. Он потрясающе контролирует свое тело: может быть таким греховно тугим, а может раскрыться почти мгновенно, не верится, что такого можно достичь только усилием воли. Сейчас он обжигающе горячий, облегает пальцы Тони как влажный шелк и словно пытается втянуть любовника глубоко внутрь себя.

— Твою мать, посмотри на себя, — говорит Тони, он не может молчать. — Посмотрите оба на себя. Вы так охрененно прекрасны. Посмотрел бы ты на себя, когда принимаешь мои пальцы. Я подготовлю тебя для члена Стива, Клинт. Сделаю тебя прекрасным, влажным и готовым принять его, чтобы он мог просто скользнуть на свое место. И когда он войдет, я раскрою тебя еще больше и займу место рядом с ним глубоко в тебе. Тебе это нравится?

Клинт просто наблюдает за ним через приопущенные веки, его глаза темнеют и низкое «бля-я-я-я-я-я-я-я-я-я» вырывается из его груди, когда Тони намеренно давит ему на простату. Клинт дергает бедрами вверх, в поисках большего, но Старк отодвигается:  
— Ай-ай-ай. Жадина. Нет уж, ты будешь лежать и принимать то, что я тебе дам.

— Иди на хуй, — Клинт шлепает его по плечу, но тот только смеется. — Ты всегда говоришь какую-то хрень. Ты всегда несешь полнейшую хрень, Старк.

Стив покрывает поцелуями-укусами шею и плечи Клинта, затем тянется вперед, берет его за руку, вылизывает ладонь, а затем заставляет Бартона опустить эту руку между ног и обхватить ею член, накрывает его кисть своей большой рукой и, полностью контролируя процесс, начинает двигать ею так медленно, что Клинт ноет от нетерпения. 

Этот звук заставляет Тони улыбнуться. Он ловит взгляд Стива, и тот улыбается в ответ.

Очень скоро Клинт начинает возмущаться и извиваться между ними:   
— На хрен, на хрен вас обоих, я готов. Хватит. Давайте дальше.

Тони уже ввел четыре пальца в Клинта и, честно говоря, ему хочется продолжить. Проверить, сможет ли он погрузить внутрь всю кисть, почувствовать, как плоть Клинта, горячая, нежная, скользкая, обхватывает его до самого запястья, услышать, какие звуки он сможет извлечь из любовника. Он думает, что Клинт в состоянии принять его, но хочет проверить эту гипотезу. Чтобы уж знать наверняка.

Но не прямо сейчас. Его член болит от возбуждения, а они еще даже не добрались до более интересных этапов непристойной фантазии Стива. Нет, не сейчас, но попозже — вполне вероятно.

— Эй, мы ведь как-нибудь займемся фистингом, да? — спрашивает он рассеянно.

Клинт сжимается на его пальцах, и кто-то резко испуганно вздыхает. Похоже, что Стив. Тони глядит вверх и закатывает глаза, увидев выражения их лиц:  
— Да не сейчас. Точно. Но как-нибудь, хорошо? И с тобой тоже, Стив. Я хочу засунуть в тебя всю свою руку.

Стив качает головой, но, похоже, он не бракует полностью эту идею. Совсем нет. Просто откладывает ее на некоторое время.

— Боже, Тони, — выдыхает Клинт. — Ты просто… — видимо, он не знает, как закончить свою мысль, поэтому просто качает головой и сужает глаза. — Я вот припоминаю какие-то разговоры, будто бы меня собирались оттрахать в не особо далеком будущем. Это все еще планируется, или ты слишком занят фантазиями о том, что будешь носить меня и Стива вместо перчаток?

Тони шевелит пальцами внутри Клинта, только чтобы заставить того дернуться и зашипеть:  
— А ты настойчивый, да, Бартон? Ну хорошо, держись. Давай-ка дадим тебе то, что поможет тебе продержаться.

Он вытаскивает свои пальцы и увлажняет ими собственный подзаброшенный член, прежде чем прижаться головкой к влажному входу Клинта. Он прижимает колени Бартона к его груди, пока тот не складывается почти пополам. Клинт поднимает брови, похоже, он здорово удивлен:  
— Планы поменялись?

— Всего лишь устраиваю тебе тест-драйв, детка, — ухмыляется Тони. — Хочу посмотреть, насколько ты готов. 

Он слегка толкается внутрь, затем Клинт приподнимает бедра, и Тони погружается в него с глубоким стоном. Было здорово ощущать Клинта вокруг своих пальцев, но на своем члене — вообще восхитительно, просто идеально, и это настоящая пытка — что он может позволить себе толкнуться в этот скользкий жар только дюжину раз или около того. Он снова выходит и посмеивается, услышав, как Клинт начинает скулить.

— Да, я бы сказал, что ты… я бы сказал, что ты неплох, — Тони едва узнает собственный голос. — Стив? Думаю, ты будешь на спине.

Они быстро перемещаются на кровати. Стив снова полностью возбужден, взволнованный и великолепный, он наблюдает за ними, опираясь на локти, и синеву его глаз почти полностью поглощает чернота зрачков.   
— Клинт, — произносит он низким грубоватым голосом. 

Похоже, в Клинта встроен переключатель, потому что теперь его практически трясет от желания, он закусывает нижнюю губу, на теле выступает испарина. Он переступает одной ногой через Стива и приседает над ним. Клинт дотягивается и хватает любрикант, смазывает член Стива более толстым слоем, чем обычно, затем опирается одной рукой на грудь партнера, чтобы сохранять равновесие, второй нашаривает сзади член Роджерса, чтобы направить его в себя.

Тони просто наблюдает с пересохшим ртом, как Клинт опускается вниз одним плавным движением и замирает на несколько секунд — глаза зажмурены, дышит тяжело. Стив пристально смотрит на Бартона и гладит его по бедрам, голеням — везде, куда может дотянуться, и во взгляде его нечто, похожее на благоговение. Через миг Клинт медленно двигает задницей, Стив задыхается и притягивает его к себе, так что они целуются, начиная толчки.

Это как лучшее порно. Порно, персонажи которого прекращают целоваться, только чтобы ухмыльнуться ему и сказать:  
— Ты там заснул, что ли?

— Просто наслаждаюсь зрелищем, — он не может контролировать свою улыбку. Да и больно наплевать. — Не каждый может увидеть, как его куклы Капитана Америки и Хоукая целуются взасос. Кроме того, мои куклы полностью анатомически соответствуют оригиналам, так что я определенно получаю приз за самые крутые игрушки.

— Тони, просто… просто прекрати и тащи сюда свою задницу.

— Слушаюсь, капитан!

Он оседлывает ноги Стива, почти прижимаясь к Клинту сзади, и тот поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать его. Получается быстро, непристойно, под неудобным углом, но при этом так возбуждающе, ведь Клинт скользит языком по его зубам, подскакивая вверх-вниз на Стиве, и тот стонет под ним.

Тони облизывает пальцы и ждет, пока Клинт не приподнимается почти полностью, тогда прижимает один палец к члену Стива, и тот проскальзывает внутрь опускающегося Бартона. Клинт издает тихий звук, слегка выгибается, но в целом проблем у него не возникает. Тони пробует добавить еще один палец, и в этот раз все проходит не столь гладко, потому что Бартон шипит и оборачивается:   
— Господи, Старк, помедленнее, помнишь? Моя задница не резиновая.

— Разве? — прищуривается Тони. — Разве ты не такой номер исполнял в цирке? Ты не выходил на арену и не выпускал дюжину карликов из задницы? Я поражен в самое сердце.

— Они предпочитают, чтобы их называли маленькими людьми, Тони, — говорит Стив таким неодобрительным тоном, что Клинт фыркает от смеха. Тони на полном серьезе собирается убить Ситвелла — ну или кто там заставляет Стива посещать тупые семинары по восприимчивости к другим культурам. Сейчас он твердо уверен, что они это делают ему назло.

Хотя то, что заставляет Клинта так смеяться, не может быть плохой вещью. К тому же, это помогло Бартону расслабиться. Через пару минут он уже легко двигается на члене Стива и двух пальцах Тони, при каждом движении спина выгибается, на плечах вздуваются сильные мускулы.

— Ты так замечательно это делаешь, Клинт, — шепчет Тони ему на ухо, затем отодвигается назад, чтобы понаблюдать, как Клинт принимает в себя его пальцы вместе с членом Стива, а потом вновь прижимается к любовнику, чтобы поцеловать его в шею. — Как ощущения? Тебе хорошо?

— Да, — голос Клинта становится скрипучим и грубым. — Давай, я могу принять еще.

— Да, ты можешь, — Тони добавляет третий палец и слегка расставляет их, растягивая отверстие еще больше. Он нежно кусает плечо Клинта, когда тот низко хрипит. — Твою мать, ты только посмотри, ты справляешься словно гребаный чемпион. Ты делаешь это для нас. Стив, ты бы захотел посмотреть на это, точно говорю.

— Дай мне смазку, — напряженно говорит Стив, и Тони радуется, что уже заставил его кончить один раз, иначе тот ни за что не продержался бы так долго сейчас. Не то чтобы Роджерс был скорострелом, просто для него многое до сих пор в новинку, поэтому он не всегда может себя контролировать. Обычно это даже заводит, но Клинт сказал медленно, поэтому они будут все делать медленно.

Клинт передает Стиву любрикант, срывая с его губ быстрый поцелуй, и Тони наблюдает через плечо Бартона, как Капитан смазывает одну руку и пробирается ей туда, где соединяются его тело и Клинта. Тот чертыхается и ловит ртом воздух, уронив голову, его бедра безостановочно дрожат, а Тони пытается рассмотреть, что делает Стив. У него не получается, но это и не нужно: Старк чувствует, что его пальцы обхватило плотнее. Кроме того, Клинт дергается и замирает неподвижно, так что Тони понимает, что Стив прижал к своему члену собственный палец.

— Эй, — Тони покрывает поцелуями плечо и шею Клинта, ощущая на губах вкус соли и чувствуя напряженность любовника. — Ты в порядке. Дыши. Мы с тобой, детка. Ты в порядке.

— Со мной все хорошо, — говорит Клинт, но его голос напряжен, а дыхание неровное.

— Может, мне…? — Стив переводит взгляд с Клинта на Тони и обратно, озабоченная морщинка залегает между бровями.

— Нет, не вынимай, — велит Тони, а затем берет в руку член Клинта — он уже почти обмяк, но дергается в руке Старка, едва тот принимается его ласкать. — А сейчас начинается часть посложнее, детишки. Здесь фокус в том, чтобы тело было настолько перегружено различными ощущениями, что каждое из них мозг Клинта будет интерпретировать как удовольствие. Давай-ка, Роджерс, займись чем-нибудь отвлекающим.

Никогда не говорите, что эти двое не знают, как следовать инструкциям. Клинт начинает двигать бедрами, преодолевая дискомфорт, который он чувствует, и пытаясь им помочь превратить его в удовольствие. Он толкается в руку Тони и опускается на их пальцы и член Стива, медленно, но весьма решительно. И Тони поощряет его, ласково покусывая его шею. Клинт опирается на грудь Стива уже обеими руками, Роджерс берет его за запястье и начинает посасывать пальцы, от чего у Клинта вырывается бессловесное ворчание.

— С тобой так хорошо, Клинт, — тихо говорит ему Стив и продолжает посасывать его пальцы, прикусывая зубами мозоли Бартона. — Ты так много даешь нам. Ты просто невероятный, раз позволяешь нам делать это. Мы с тобой. Я и Тони — мы с тобой, мы любим тебя, и мы собираемся сделать тебе так же хорошо, как ты делаешь хорошо нам.

Сочетание руки Тони на его члене, губ Стива на пальцах, мягкого голоса Капитана и его нежных глаз заставляет тело Клинта постепенно терять защитную твердость и расслабляться. Он поворачивает голову, и Тони прослеживает губами линию его подбородка, а затем еще чуть-чуть раздвигает пальцы, и Клинт ворчит, но его бедра почти не сбиваются с выбранного плавного ритма.

Тони добавляет еще один палец и позволяет Бартону привыкнуть, прежде чем решает, что время пришло. Движения Клинта становятся безостановочными, неглубокие вздохи превращаются в стоны, когда ему что-нибудь доставляет особое удовольствие. Лежащий под ним Стив то пялится на них обоих с ошеломленным лицом, то зажмуривается, как будто видеть их — слишком опасно для его самоконтроля.

Да. Определенно, пора. 

— Ты готов к главному событию, малыш? — Тони прикусывает ухо Клинта.

Тот смеется:  
— Твою мать, ты же не член свой так называешь? Главное Событие? Что, в самом деле?

У Тони вырывается смешок, чуть более звонкий, чем позволяет его самолюбие, и в отместку он кусает Клинта в шею, так, чтобы след был виден в любом случае, что бы Бартон ни надел. Клинт ругается, но все равно смеется, саркастичный хрен.

— Смешной ты парень, Китнисс, — Тони усиленно посасывает место укуса. — Так ты готов?

Клинт поворачивает голову, чтобы улыбнуться Тони, демонстрируя острые зубы, словно бросая вызов:  
— Старк, я могу принять все, что ты в силах предложить. 

Тони целует его за это, пробегаясь языком по краям этих зубов и отшатываясь прежде, чем Клинт успевает укусить его. Он медленно вытаскивает пальцы, успокаивая Клинта, когда тот начинает хныкать, и видит, что Стив делает то же самое. Он вытирает руку о простыню и кладет Бартону на бедро, потирая большим пальцем сокращающуюся мышцу.

Совершенно непристойное количество смазки уже хлюпает в Клинте и вытекает из него, но тот определенно оценит ее необходимость, когда дойдет до дела. Тони увлажняет себя как можно больше, а затем нежно, но уверенно толкает Клинта в спину, пока тот почти совсем не ложится на Стива. Старк молча кивает, когда Капитан пользуется возможностью поцеловать Клинта, изо всех сил отвлекая его от происходящего. Однако Тони видит, как напряжение вновь возвращается в эти плечи. Он кладет одну ладонь на поясницу Клинта, а другой направляет себя.

Тони чувствует сопротивление, но глубоко вдыхает и толкается сильнее, пока головка наконец не входит. И господи, как же тут узко.

Все трое одновременно ахают, а Клинт на секунду становится совершенно неподатливым, но потом начинает сопротивляться, толкая Стива и выдыхая что-то похожее на «не могу». Тони инстинктивно хватает его за плечи и удерживает, Роджерс делает то же самое.

Он что-то говорит и понимает, что Стив говорит тоже, они оба вцепились в Клинта и твердят ему что-то ободряющее и успокаивающее, но Тони почти не разбирает слов — с таким шумом пульсирует его кровь.

— Клинт, — наконец он слышит собственный голос, как будто на расстоянии в миллион миль, — ты хочешь прекратить? Хочешь, чтобы я вынул?

Клинта трясет, мать его, но он больше не сопротивляется, если бы он в самом деле захотел уйти, они не имели бы прав его удерживать. Клинт дрожит в его объятиях, и Тони приходится напоминать себе, что Бартон знает сотню способов убить его и тысячу — вырваться из его рук. Поэтому то, что Клинт позволяет удерживать себя, значит, что он в действительности не хочет никуда уходить, несмотря на всю панику в данный момент.

Но Тони все равно спрашивает:   
— Клинт, поговори со мной. Хочешь прекратить? Тебе нужно… тебе нужно хоть что-то сказать, малыш.

— Не… не останавливайся, — слова даются Клинту с трудом, но он берет Тони за руку, сжимает ее, и его хватка тверда. — Продолжай. Только не… Двигайся или делай что-то. Блять. Двигайся.

Стив сгребает простыню в кулаки, кажется, что еще полсекунды — и он вырубится. Тони пытается дышать, но у него такое чувство, что кислород не попадает ему в мозг. Он медленно подается пахом вперед, пока полностью не входит.

И вот оно. Вот.

— О, — произносит изумленно Клинт, — да. Ладно. Все хорошо.

— Да? — Тони целует его шею, начиная движения бедрами, и прижимается ртом к коже Клинта:   
— О бля. О бля. Ты совершенство. Стиви-Стиви-Стиви, тебе в голову приходят самые лучшие идеи.

Стив, похоже, его не слышит, он лихорадочно проводит руками по телу Клинта, как будто не в силах удержаться. Тони обнаруживает, что тоже трогает Бартона: оглаживает руки, ласкает грудь, ощущая, как та расширяется и сжимается при каждом рваном вдохе. Клинт стонет и выгибается под их прикосновениями, а затем медленно проделывает бедрами непристойное круговое движение, и Тони просто теряет рассудок.

Правда. Лучшая. Идея. В мире.

Клинт шипит, когда Тони слегка выходит, но шипение превращается в стон, едва тот снова вжимается в него. Старк повторяет движение, и на этот раз Клинт подается ему навстречу и издает звук, который Тони вроде бы никогда от него не слышал. Он проникает в Клинта сначала осторожно, медленно, затем настойчивее, стараясь снова извлечь из него этот восхитительный звук, Клинт закусывает губу, и стон зарождается глубоко в его груди.

Тут так узко. Тони прижимается к члену Стива по всей длине, когда скользит внутрь, это потрясающе и странно, но все, что он может осознавать — тесноту и жар, как будто тело Клинта поглотило их обоих. Он все еще ощущает нехватку кислорода, когда роняет голову на плечо Клинта и продолжает двигаться в нем.

— Клинт, — слышит он слова Стива. — Клинт, иди сюда, пожалуйста, иди сюда.  
Клинт склоняется к Роджерсу, и они неистово целуются, пока Тони цепляется за бока Бартона, за бедра — все, за что можно держаться. Он слышит, как Стив выдыхает между поцелуями признания, как Клинт хорош, насколько он совершенен, как с ним потрясающе, и Тони знает, что произносит те же самые слова, иначе нельзя.

Потому что Клинт поднимается и опускается на них обоих, слегка вращательными движениями, Тони толкается в него и понимает, что долго не продержится. Только не сейчас, когда так горячо и туго, когда Клинт выгибается под ним, когда большие руки Стива ласкают все тело их общего любовника… и Тони необходимо скорее кончить.

Клинт снова садится, отстраняясь от Стива, он двигается вверх-вниз, уже сам задавая темп, и теперь Тони приходится подстраиваться, чувствуя, что Стив теперь тоже толкается вверх. И у Бартона перехватывает горло, он произносит, словно на последнем издыхании:  
— О Господи, вот, да, это так…

— Что ты чувствуешь? — Тони ласкает губами плечо Клинта, затем дотягивается рукой до основания его члена. — Детка, с тобой просто невероятно. Что ты чувствуешь?

— Хорошо, — выдыхает он. — Тони, так хорошо, я не могу даже… Я собираюсь… Я не могу…

— Тс-с-с, — Стив проводит рукой вверх по груди Клинта. — Боже мой, вот оно. Вот оно. Посмотрели бы вы на себя.

— Давай, Клинт, — теперь Тони начинает дрочить ему всерьез. — Это нормально, ты можешь кончить сейчас. Давай, я хочу посмотреть. Дай мне увидеть, как ты обкончаешь Стива.

Стив стонет, услышав это, Тони одновременно двигает бедрами и рукой — и это случается.   
Клинт издает отрывистый звук и кончает в руке Тони, забрызгивая Стиву грудь, отдельные капли попадают на шею и лицо, Стив подставляет подбородок и вскрикивает, как будто его ударили.

Кончая, Клинт сильно сжимает задницу, и этого хватает, чтобы отправить Стива за грань. Тони ощущает себя на хрен нереально, чувствуя, как становится скользко рядом с его членом. Тони кажется, что он уже вечность возбужден и балансирует на пороге оргазма, но никак не может его достичь.

Почти что. Близко. Он толкается внутрь, погружаясь в податливое тепло, скользя по сперме Стива, тут влажно и так тесно, что он наконец начинает кончать. А когда Клинт сдавленно вздыхает и во второй раз сильно сжимается вокруг него, сила оргазма становится такой, что Тони почти теряет сознание. 

Когда Тони приходит в себя, то обнаруживает, что распростерт на спине Клинта, и они оба почти раздавили Капитана Америку. Но Стив все еще умудряется выглядеть так, как будто для него это самое желанное место в мире. Он наблюдает за ними с мягкой улыбкой на губах, встречается с глазами Тони, и улыбка становится шире, но не теряет своей доброты. У Старка перехватывает дыхание, и он делает самую простую вещь в ответ — тоже улыбается.

Через некоторое время Клинт начинает копошиться под ним, и Тони каким-то образом заставляет себя принять вертикальное положение. Он садится на корточки и осторожно вынимает член, успокаивая захныкавшего Клинта, который в нормальном состоянии не позволяет себе такие голосовые упражнения. Бартон выглядит абсолютно затраханным, он лежит на Стиве с полуприкрытыми глазами и едва может сфокусировать взгляд. Стив проводит рукой по его спине вниз, Клинт вздрагивает и бормочет нечто бессвязное.

Похоже, Тони придется позаботиться обо всех. Поэтому он садится на край кровати, убеждается, что ноги будут держать его, и отправляется в ванную за влажным полотенцем и стаканом воды.

Когда он возвращается, Стив уже передвинулся с мокрого пятна на простынях, он сидит, опираясь на изголовье, и что-то нашептывает Клинту. Тот свернулся на его груди и лениво моргает, когда Тони осторожно вытирает полотенцем пот с его лица, приглаживает волосы.   
— Привет, — говорит Тони.

Уголок рта Клинта ползет вверх. «Привет», — его голос кажется совершенно разбитым, и это признак того, насколько он устал. Он просто урчит от удовольствия, когда Тони подносит стакан к его губам, но даже не пытается сам взять его.

Когда Клинт отпивает половину, Тони наклоняется и целует его, нежно посасывая нижнюю губу, затем поступает так же со Стивом:  
— И тебе привет.

Стив улыбается и проводит большим пальцем по щеке Тони, затем берет у него стакан с водой. Он допивает оставшееся и запрокидывает голову, чтобы Старк мог вытереть сперму Клинта с его лица и груди.

Клинт стонет, и оба немедленно бросаются проверять, все ли с ним в порядке, пока он пытается слезть с коленей Стива.   
— Эй, погоди, где пожар? — Стив продолжает удерживать Бартона одной рукой, и Тони кладет ладонь ему на плечо.

— Ванная, — Клинт красноречиво показывает вниз, на себя, похоже, у него слегка нарушена координация. — Течет. Отвратительно.

— Оставайся на месте, — Тони гладит его по плечу. — Я займусь этим.

Кажется, Клинт собирается возразить, но Стив целует его затылок и говорит:  
— Ты позволяешь нам позаботиться о тебе, помнишь?  
Взгляд Клинта сигнализирует, что тот начинает нервничать, но усталость — или Стив — одерживают верх. В конце концов он просто кивает и позволяет Тони вытереть себя дочиста.

Они укладываются на кровати рядышком, Клинт — посередине, и Тони высчитывает, что у них есть около десяти минут, прежде чем Бартон попробует освободиться, если, конечно, не уснет раньше. А пока события могут развиваться по любому варианту.

Тони же слишком взвинчен, чтобы спать, как всегда после грандиозного секса, но он пользуется шансом прижаться к спине Клинта и насладиться, какой тот теплый, податливый и сонный. Тони деликатно щекочет языком ухо Клинта и шепчет:  
— В следующий раз я хочу вылизать все из тебя после секса.  
Он улыбается, чувствуя, как дрожь пробегает по телу Бартона.

— В следующий раз, значит? — голос Стива звучит насмешливо, но в нем чувствуется и робкая надежда.

Он разговаривает с Тони, но именно Клинт издает какой-то утвердительный звук в ответ на слова Стива. Бартон, похоже, едва в сознании и вряд ли может принимать взвешенные решения, но Тони довольно четко помнит, как тот дважды кончил на их членах, и вполне уверен, что ответ будет таким же, когда тот проснется.

Так что да. В следующий раз.

Тони прячет улыбку, прижимаясь губами к шее Клинта, и думает обо всем, что они могут сотворить втроем.


End file.
